Kindom Hearts Part 1 legacy of Hearts
by john skylark
Summary: The epic adventure and sequal to Kingdom hearts. Introducing new charecters such as Zack and bringing back the original 3 Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Read as they battle it out for world supremacy against Kalstella, The daughter of the diabolical Ansem.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note 

Hello fellow readers my name is Bob, other known as Dale's younger brother who is making a sequel to his first fic Unexpected happinings. It's a really good book u should check it out. But anyway this is my first fic so bare with me. Ok lets get started. Oh yea I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter 1 Sora and Kairi

The sun could be seen fading in the horizon casting a dim glow of orange and red across the sands of Destiny Island. The crashing sounds of waves hitting the deserted beach was interrupted by the yelling of a aggravated Red-headed girl. "Hurry up Sora! The Red-headed girl yelled from the other side of the island. She waited for a response. Nothing. "Ugh.. _Sora!_ What are you doing!" Kairi demanded. She tapped her foot impatiently as she thought, "Once **_again_** Sora is making us late." They were to be at a party at seven o-clock. She moved the hair from out her eyes and checked her watch. It was 6:50. "How am I ever suppose to get anywhere on time with this boy?" she said while shaking her head. This brought up memories of before. "He would have been racing to get over here if Riku was still around." She thought out loud. She felt sadness in her heart for he was separated from Sora and her when Sora closed the door to Kingdom Hearts because he was enclosed in it..

She then tried to put a happy smile back on her face as Sora finally made it up to her. Kairi could tell he had been running. He was out of breath "Its about time!" she teased, Giving off signs of happiness and anger ideally. "What were you doing fighting Heartless or something?" she said sarcastically. Sora gave her a fervent look. "Come on let's be serious…" He said truthfully. "I just had to tie my shoes." "I didn't know it took you 10 minutes to tie your shoes..., Then again I always wonder why you bought the string less ones all the time anyway." She chuckled. "Hey are what you getting at?" Sora exclaimed. She rolled her eyes and walked toward the party. "What is it huh? You have a problem with my shoes?" he yelled out confusingly. He forgot about it and followed suit.

At the party

"IN THE NAVY!" Sora's drunk granddaddy yelled across the room. "Yeah whatever dad just quit yelling!" Sora's mom yelled back. Kairi went to go chat with some friends so Sora decided he would go see what Tidus and Wakka were up to. "Was going on boys?" Sora said but Tidus just "shhed" him. "I will now play Monster Reborn!" Wakka yelled. "Oh no u won't! Tidus yelled back. Magic jammer!" Wakka put his cards down and hung his head… it was over. "Blue eyes attack his life points directly!" Tidus yelled and a holographic blue eyes attacked a holographic wall which said life points. That wall then crumbled and fell. "Pay up." Tidus just put a hand out while Wakka took out his wallet.

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Heartless! Sora turned his head. "what the…." He took out his ultima weapon. The key blade. Heartless? Here? in Destiny Islands? AGAIN? Tidus and wakka too had out there key blades Sora had given them. Kairi ran up to them. "We have to go now!" she yelled She too took out her key blade the oblivion. "Fine Wakka and Tidus can you two protect the family?" They nodded and ran to the family. "Ok Kairi Lets go!" They ran out to the field were Sora saw the Heartless. There was a huge area of darkness and Heartless were coming out of it like there was no tomorrow, and there wouldn't be if they didn't do something. Sora ran up to the portal and tried to shut it but a Heartless clubbed him in the back of the head. Kairi was also in battle with heartless. She had gotten pretty good at fighting like she was meant to do it.

A Heartless came and she shoved it over with her foot slashed it in half then through the other half at another heartless to distract him. Sora used firaga and burned a heartless to nothing, slashed another into the boat and it started to shift out to sea. Next thing he knew he was on the ground getting pulverized. Kairi saw and came over to help. She started slashing left and right until the heartless started to back off. Sora got off the ground with a busted lip and cuts all over his body ending with a deep gash in his stomach. "Your hurt bad.." She said looking worried. "Ill be all right after these freaks are gone!" he yelled and attacked some more heartless. He slashed another one as it tried to jump on Kairi and then used stopra to freeze them all for a couple of seconds. "Kairi attack the portal!" He yelled to her. She nodded her head and they both used Blizzerga. BAM! The portal shot out flames then started to disappear. The heartless did also. Sora walked up to Kairi. "Its over" he said She smiled. Sora did look kinda cute. She blushed and smiled then started laughing. "Whats so funny?" he said He turned around. Wakka and Tidus both flew over their heads and landed in a different house. Sora turned back around looking confused. "Don't tell me u were laughing at that." Her whole expression changed when she just pointed behind Sora. He turned around. It was a door… and he had a feeling where that door lead to…… 

Well how was it? Theres only one way to tell me. Review review review! Plz tell me if the story was good or if it sucked. U are the reason I write these things… well until next time later…


	2. Legacy of Hearts chapter 2

Hello again this is bob. Sorry about the short chapter 1. Ill make sure these chapters are longer. Well if u don't know im dales younger brother he's making a sequel to his first book unexpected happenings it is called miracles do happen. Well anyway lets get back to the story. Oh yea I don't own Kingdom Hearts Disney and them other corporations do so stop bothering me Copy writing ppl!  
  
Chapter 2 Door to the worlds  
  
"SORA!! Kairi yelled. What the hell are u doing!!??" To tell the truth Sora had no idea he just had a urge to open the door, as if possesd or something. "You idiot! Remember what happened last time you opened the door!" Kairi continued to yell. Sora perfectly knew what happened but he couldn't help it the door was calling him. "Boy if u are gonna open the door im coming with you then!" She started to run up to him. "And u better not die!" Sora just merely shook his head. He lifted his hand and opened the door.  
  
Inside The Door  
  
For some reason Sora had gotten his ability to speak again. "Kairi!? Kairi where are you?! He yelled. He was in the middle of darkness and couldn't see anything. Then he heard a Horace duck voice that he hadn't heard in months. "Sora?" Sora's eyes opened wide and he turned around to Donald Duck. "Donald!!" Sora was so happy to see Donald again it had been such a long time since he talked. Then Sora asked Donald the question he hoped he never had to ask again. "Where's Kairi?" He finally said. "I saw the heartless running with her." Donald said with a bit of fury in his voice. "Ha ha ha ha ha what made u think Donald was really here?" Donald disappeared. "Huh?!" Sora stepped back and tripped on something. He looked on the ground and saw the real Donald covered in cuts and bruises. He was K.oed. "Donald!!" He was hardly breathing, Sora needed to get him some help soon.  
  
At that moment A huge puddle of darkness formed into a huge heartless. "He is coming..." "he is coming for you all.. Death shall strike every hour starting with this place." The dark figure continued to speak. Sora had no idea why Destiny Islands was always getting attacked but it was up to them to stop it. The figure produced a arm and grabbed Donald's crumbled corpse smashed him into 100 piece's. "DONALD!!!!" Sora yelled The figure just let out a horrid laugh and his hand turned into a blade he then pointed it at Sora. "NO!!!!" Sora ran with the key blade cursing as much as he could as if the beast he was about to confront cared what he called him. He jumped in the air and attack his face. But the beast just froze him in the air without concentrating. Next He blew Sora into 1000's of pieces.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!" Sora yelled as he sat up in his bed. Sweaty everywhere. "Wha..?? What just happened?" He felt sore every where as if held in a tight hand for days. His ribs ached, his stomach hurt, He had a huge head ache and he was shaking every where. He looked at his watch it was 2'o clock in the morning "Oh man that was a weird dream." He said still shocked that he was alive and not in a 1000 pieces on a floor somewhere. He walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Half of his hair was on the left half was on the right. He was a mess but he didn't care. Then a knock came on the door.  
  
He jumped a little forgetting that he wasn't the only person awake and went to the door. "Who is it?" He yawned as he did this to make it look like he had just got up. "Kairi." The voice said. His eyes got wide when he heard her. He opened the door. "Hey Kairi why are u up so late?" he said smiling at her beauty. She looked pretty even when she was sleepy. She smiled back and replied. "We got to talk." Sora nodded his head and let her inside. He closed the door and sat down looking confused. If what she had to talk about was this important to wake somebody up at 2 in the morning it better be worth while. "Listen I had this dream." She started to say. "And it started off good and every thing but then... Heartless started attacking. and then I saw a." "door." Sora interrupted. "Yea." She said surprised. "How did u know?" Sora looked at her but could see fear in her eyes the dream must of shook her up too. "I had the same dream." He finally said.  
  
"Wha. what? That exact same dream! She said amazed as if this could never happen. "Yea he replied. But I got killed at the end of it." She turned and look at him with fear shining through her eyes. "I did too." She said. Then it hit him. "Kairi didn't it start at the party at 7:00?" "Yea. why?" she said. Then she gasped. The party at seven o clock the next day would be the end of there lives. "We can change the future though!" Sora finally let out. "We don't have to die!" "How" Kairi said with no faith in her voice. Sora shutted up and started thinking again. "I know!" Kairi yelled with happiness in her voice. "Just don't go in the door! Sora thought it over. "Ok.. mission don't go through the door has been put into action!" He stood up and Kairi did also.  
  
"See it's things like this that make you Sora." She said She kissed him on the lips. "iojkf" Sora couldn't speak. Kairi was kissing him!!!! He just cheesed and let it last until she unlocked lips with him. "Sora you're a horrible kisser but we can work on that." She smiled and left out the door. Sora stood there for 30 seconds straight. "She kissed me" was all he could say. He then smiled to himself and forgot all about his death sentence. As long as their plan went along O.K they were good to go. He went into his room and closed the door. He couldn't go back to sleep so he stood up and played Mortal Combat Deadly Alliance. "Dammit Sonya stop!!!" ::::Finsh him::: Raiden= AAAAHHHHHH!!! ::::Sonya wins::::: Sonya bust Sora head open 5 times in under 3 minutes. Next he had enough oh games and started watching Bruce Lee movies. Fist of Fury to be correct. At the point when a man had got a knife kicked out of his hand and hit the ground before the knife did somebody knocked on the door again. "Sora are u still up?" This time it was the big cheese, his mom. He then slipped the dvd out the ps2 and hit the sack. He would do what he had to do tomorrow.... hopefully dying won't be part of it. 


	3. legacy of hearts chapter 3

Hello fellow readers this is bob again. So how was that last chapter? Was it good or did it suck? There's only one way to tell me. Reviews... So what do u think will happen next? Will Sora and Kairi live or die. Some questions will be revealed in this chapter. OK lets get to it. Oh yea I don't own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Chapter 3 Cheating Death  
  
Knock! Knock! Sora moved around and accidentally fell off his bed. "Ow." He rubbed his eyes and let them come into focus before getting up to open the door. Knock! Knock! Knock! "Coming." he said in a sleepy voice. He opened the door and saw the group. Kairi, Tidus, Wakko (That's what they called Wakka) and Selphie. "Hey guys. Was up?" Sora asked looking confused. Why were all of them at his house. There was a moment of silence. "We had the dreams too." Selphie finally said. Sora was not surprised. By far he knew of things a lot weirder then all of them have a dreams showing their fate. Though it was sort of spooking him out.  
  
"What are we gonna do about this?" Tidus said as he put his hands on the back of his head. "Let me get dress and ill tell you a plan I thought of last night." Sora gave Kairi a smile while no one was looking she returned it and a grin came on her face. "Well Wakko looks like you lost buddy." Selphie said holding out a hand. "What.? What did we bet?" Wakka said looking stupid. "Don't play dumb we bet that Sora would have a idea to help us dummy." Wakka looked at her then at Sora and said he had to clean his room. He then took off for the hills. Selphie's face turned red. She took out her key blade Sora had given her. Then her hands clenched into a fist. She was no longer the happy Selphie. She was the Selphie who don't play games when it comes to money. "HEY! Give me my 10 dollars!!!" She yelled. She then chased after him.  
  
Five seconds later Wakka's shoe flew over the houses right in front of them smoking. Tidus started cracking up while the sounds of Selphie bashing Wakka's head on anything solid continued to grow louder. Tidus then said he was gonna go see what Yuna was up to and left for Yuna's house. "So.." Kairi said making words in the sand with her foot. Sora looked up and 47 different things he should have said came into his mind. But he said the one thing he thought Kairi didn't wanna hear. "What are we gonna do about the party at 7?" She stopped making the words in the sand and looked up worried. "Where not going to open the door right?" She exclaimed with curiosity in her voice.  
  
"No of course not but. what if something happens" Sora replied with a look of seriousness in his face, a very rare expression Sora barely used. Kairi hadn't thought of that. "Like what?" she said "Well... when I was walking up to the door I was in a trance. I couldn't control my body." Kairi thought about this. "Hold on. don't look at the door if it draws you toward it." "Yea easy for you to say." He replied sarcastically She ignored him and changed the subject. "So what have you been up to lately". She ask He put his hands on the back of his head. Nothing much just beatin down Tidus and Wakko. He answered drowsily. Oh yea I went to the secret spot and I found the door open." "Wha!?" Kairi yelled "The door was open and u didn't tell me! Sora thought for a second. "Nope." Kairi slapped him on the head and stood up. A grin came on her face. Sora knew what she was thinking. "Whoa! Hey! It's the middle of the day! Wakko and Tidus could be lurking around the corner." She backed him into the corner. "So." She replied He looked to the left then to the right. There was no escape. He was trapped.  
  
"Well might as well go with the flow." He said She then kissed him and pecked him on the cheek before leaving. He couldn't belive that was the second time she had kissed him. "How was my kissing now?" he teased "Horrible." She replied and giggled. She waved and left to the downtown area of the city.  
  
Tidus and Wakka  
  
"Man I gotta find my shoe." Wakka said scratching his arm. Tidus was laughing so much he thought he wasn't gonna be able to go on. "Wakko your cut is starting to swell up again." Heh. heh heh heh. ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!" tidus then roared with laughter. "Grrrrr. all right Tidus." He jumped in the air with his blitz ball and started to turn it into a fireball. "What the.. he knows element reels?!" Wakka then did a back flip then kicked the ball. It came spinning straight into Tidus's direction. He dodged it barely. "Whoa!" he yelled "That's it.. " Tidus jumped in the air pulling out his key blade 3 wishes. Wakko noticed he wanted to play key blades so he pulled out his own the jungle key. Tidus used firaga shooting it at Wakka. Wakka blocked it with his key blade and returned the favor. It hit Tidus in mid-air making him spin 7 times. He fell on the ground and dropped his key blade. "No.. Tidus!" Wakka fell to the ground and ran over to Tidus. "Tidus Tidus!? Are you ok?! Tidus got up slowly. "Of course not!" he yelled He punched Wakka in the stomach and uppercutted him in the chin. When they came down he fell on the ground. Wakka did the same.  
  
Yuna and Selphie  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!" Yuna and Selphie roared. They had seen the fight outside of Yuna's window and were cracking up. "Its funny how they can beat their self up like that." Selphie said after she stopped laughing. "Yeah and what was it all for?" Yuna asked. She shrugged and continued playing Grand Theft Auto 3. "Shit I died again!" Yuna spit out. "Yuna!" Selphie said. "Whoops it slipped out But im tired of dying on this game." She said smoothly "Well you just gonna keep on dying until you beat Sunny Ferelly and the Ferelly Brothers. Now play." Selphie said quickly. "Ok Ok Ok I'll play." She picked up the ps2 controller and played the game. "So what happened with you and Tidus?" Selphie asked curiously. Yuna turned with a confused expression on her face. "What do you mean "What happened?" She asked. Selphie gave her a dummy slap don't play dumb I know you two were talking today.  
  
Yuna gulped. "Hey how did you know that!?" she asked with casualness in her voice. Selphie smiled. "Im Selphie I know everything!" They both laughed and continued to talk to each other about anything.  
  
6:00  
  
"Stop!" Sora said and the objects he had lifted with gravja stopped in motion. He slashed at all the objects destroying them all. Sora decided he was gonna need to train for the Heartless so here he was getting ready. He looked at his watch "6:05 already?!" He stopped training and ran for his house to get ready. Kairi on the other hand was already ready and was preparing for the fight. She slipped a few potions and eithers into her pocket and left out the door. The day was windy. She was trying to remember what had happened this day but she failed. "Oh well." She said thinking out loud. She started up a trail to the party. Thinking "Will this be my last day alive.."  
  
Finally another chapter down so im ready for another round. So u gotta tell me wassup was cool or did it suck. And you know theres only one way to tell me. A review is all I need. Well see ya laterz 


	4. Legacy of Hearts chapter 4

Hello fellow readers this Bob again ready to write the next chapter to the Legacy of Hearts! Sora and Kairi go back to the night they had dreamed about but will they be able to change what they saw? Will they be able to stop the heartless? All will be told in this chapter ok lets get to it. Oh yea I don't own Kingdom Hearts...  
  
Chapter 4 Ansems daughter?!  
  
Sora and Kiari both walked up to the wooden ramp to the main part of destiny island. Kiari checked her watch. It was 7:05. "The Heartless should been appearing in 25 minutes." She said. "OK im gonna stay back here and make sure nobody gets hurt on their way to the party." Sora said. Kiari nodded her head and continued to walk up the ramp. Sora took out his ultima keyblade and looked at his reflection beam off it. He wasn't gonna let the Heartless get Him or any of the others. After destroying Ansem with the door to supreme light Kingdom Hearts he thought the Heartless would be gone forever. Yet they are back. "But if Ansem's dead whos controlling the Heartless?" Sora said not noticing he was thinking out loud.  
"And wheres Riku!?" he yelled with anger building inside him. The Heartless are back but Riku wasn't he wanted to know why. Then a voice shot into his mind. "All will be explained boy..." Sora turned around. "Huh who said that." There was silence. Sora shook the waves of confusion off him and continued waiting for the harsh battle to begin. Around 7:15 he saw Yuna, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie heading toward the party. They were as shaken as he was. He then sat on the ground and thought about his two buddies Donald and Goofy. They were staying at the king's palace both now the two Strongest Warriors in that world. Sora then remembered the last part of his dream. Donald was wounded on the floor in behind the door to darkness. Sora had forgotten about this. What would he do now. He had to save his Friend, yet he would be putting his own life on the line.  
He stood up. "Then let it be." He said. At that time a huge dark portal started to burst out the ocean. "Here they come..." "All right let's go heartless I'm not gone let you take over my island!" He jumped up and glided to the where heartless started to come out the ground. The heartless were heading for the party when Kairi came out and used her keyblade to slash them back. Then a big fat one came and started to block her attacks. He slapped her five feet back into a wooden barrel then picked her up and slung her across the field. She used Stopra and slashed him into nothingness. As Sora made his way to the Door He was deciding on how he would be able to survive and save Donald at the same time. He decided he would let fate answer the problem. "Sora! Kairi yelled from across the island. I'm coming too! She ran up to him and they both walked through the door together.  
The room was just as it had looked like before. Nothing but darkness. "Stay close to me Kairi....." Sora said quietly. She nodded her head and walked behind him. Then he noticed something was wrong. A whole bunch of yellow dots started flying around them. "More Heartless....." he said Kairi and Sora drew their Keyblades and put their back against each other as they saw the heartless surround them in the darkness. "Were gonna need some help....." Kairi said looking at the hundreds of yellow dots forming around them. Sora then whispered into Kairi's ear. "When I say three jump on my shoulders........" "What? "Why? This isn't the time to be playing around Sora!" Kairi yelled at him. "Just do it! I have a plan....." Sora replied. At that time the Heartless stopped moving. And a dim light formed in front of them. "What the.... Sora's eyes grew big. Is that Ansem!?" A Figure in a a black cape with a red suit floated down to the ground.  
"I have been waiting for you Sora." The figure said. "Wat? Who are you?" Sora asked mysteriously. "Why don't you notice me Sora? Don't you see the family resistance? The Figure started to walk up to them. "You see my father was foolish to believe Kingdom Hearts was the door to supreme darkness. The figure stopped and wiped its black cape off. Then it continued. "You see Sora I know a lot about you....... But you know nothing about me." Sora thought about it. Then it hit him. "No that means your........." The figure smiled. Then it stepped into the light. It was a girl. "Yes now u understand..... I am Ansem's daughter Kalstella. And I have come to kill you in revenge of my father's death." Kairi shivered and whispered to Sora. "ansem has a daughter!?" "It's news to me too...." Sora said out loud.  
"Kalstella's smile turned into frown. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience but I am afraid I must kill your little girlfriend too." Sora had heard enough. "The hell you will!" He attempted to do his sonic attack, but Kalstella seemed to be extremely fast. He missed and she knocked him back with a firaga blast. She then withdrew a metal pole. She pressed the button in the middle and two sharp blades came out the side of it. "This shall be most interesting don't you think...." She smiled and flew at him. "Sora!" Kairi yelled Kalstella slashed him four times in the stomach then slashed him in his face Sora fell back holding his stomach. Kairi ran over to them and Kalstella used stopra on her. "Do not interfear....you shall receive your judgment very shortly. When she turned back around to finish Sora he was gone. "Huh?" She turned around and sora slashed her straight across her face making her stumble back. This was his chance. "Dumbo!" he held his his Keyblade in the air and summoned Dumbo. He got on dumbo's back and picked up Kairi. "Hurry to the door opening!" Sora yelled. Dumbo zoomed off flying toward the entrance. "Heartless attack!" Kalstella yelled.  
Thousands of heartless appeared behind them chasing them only feet behind. Kairi had regain conscious by now and was holding on to Sora while he steered Dumbo. The heartless were gaining fast increasing in range as they got closer to the door. "Kairi control Dumbo for me!" Sora yelled over his shoulder. She nodded her head and got in front of him and held Dumbo's ears. He turned around and start firing Firaga at the Heartless slowing them down as more and more appeared out of no were. Kalstella was nowere to be found though. Finally at the door. Right before the darkness sucked them under into the wave of Heartless they flew through the door and the door closed. WhAM!!! Dumbo stopped flying and fell on the ground exhausted. Kairi fell down and started to catch her breath.  
Sora looked around and made sure the place was safe. "Ok Kairi looks likes were not in Destiny Islands anymore...." Sora said slowly. She stood up and looked around. "How can you tell I can't see anything in this darkness." Sora resummoned Dumbo so he could rest and summoned Tinkerbelle the fairy. She flew around him and landed on his head smiling. "Hey Tink you think you can lead us with your fairy light?" Sora asked while noticing something moving the shadows. She nodded and brightened up and followed them. Kairi scanned the area. It looked lifeless... like it had been abandoned recently. From the mess that they made she could tell they got out of this city quickly. What could lie behind these buildings so horrible it makes a whole city flee? She shivered at the thought. At that moment Sora put a hand on her shoulder.  
"I think we better go now. He said. He looked at her with a questioned look. Are you ok? You look like you just saw a ghost or something..." "Im fine. She replied. Lets just get out of here as fast as we can." He nodded his head and together they both stepped into the abandoned city use to be known as Gemini City. Not knowing what dangers lurked inside.  
  
So what did you think? I thought that chapter was better than the last one. But its not about what I think it about what you think. So you know what to do. Review the story please. Cause if I'm doing a good job I need to know. If I'm doing a bad job tell me any ways so I can fix it. Well any way that's another chapter down and another chapter to go. Sora and Kairi now encounter another threat in the next chapter. And Ansem's daughter Kalstella is chasing them already what are they gonna do? Find out in chapter 5 Gemini City Later Bob 


	5. Legacy of Hearts chapter 5

Hello Fellow readers this is Bob. I have been once again a lazy person an put my story off for too long. Now it is time to come back with a excellent chapter! The last one was good but this one must be great! So now Sora an Kairi are in the mist of the abandoned ghost town Gemini City.... At least that's what they think. What will happen to them next? And were is Ansems daughter Kalstella? Some of these questions will be answered in this chapter so start reading! Oh yea by the way I don't own Kingdom Hearts....  
  
Chapter 5 – Gemini City  
  
"Tinkerbell fluttered over the two teenagers as they crept deeper into the city or darkness. It was completely silent and seemed like it had been empty for years. Kairi walked behind Sora noticing small figures move in the shadows and began to speak but thought it was just her imagination. Sora too had thought he had seen something but shoved the thought out his brain as he carried his Ultima key blade at his chest and surveyed the area. Then there was a roar of thunder. Clouds started to cover the already darkened sky and small gust of wind blew leaving the smell of rain and mist. Sora looked up and sighed. "Looks like were gonna get a little soaked....." he said sarcastically. He turned around and looked at her. She was looking at the sky also trying to look for something. He stared at her. "She has pretty eyes..... He thought. "but they look nothing less of sadness... I wonder why?" He stopped letting thoughts take over his mind and came back into reality. "Are you ok?" He asked with concern. Kairi's head jolted back down and she looked at him surprised. "Oh yes I just let my day dreaming get the best of me." She chuckled. "Yea well I think we better find a place to rest Im beat." Sora said "You can day dream all you want there...." She placed her elbow on his shoulder. "Whats a matter afraid there's something out here?" Kairi said with a playful tone in her voice. Sora's face turned serious. "If you really want to know the truth.. then the answer is yes." Kairi's smile turned into a look of concern. She withdrew her Oblivion KeyBlade and scanned the area. "Can you sense them?" she asked noticing that the moving shadows were moving closer. "Yea but the weird thing is... I don't really know what Im sensing..." He replied "What do you mean? She asked. Some times you say the dumbest stuff Sora." "No Kairi it's not that... when I sensed them I don't sense sadness, hatred, or despair... like I do in the Heartless." Kairi looked up. "What do you sense then?" she asked with a voice of misunderstanding. "Nothing...... just a blank line of nothing." Sora replied confused. "It doesn't make sense... all living things have a kind of emotion.. even Heartless." Kairi put her back against his. "Maybe these aren't Heartless....." Sora's eyes grew wide. "Run!" He started running down the dark deserted street pulling Kairi with him, looking around them only to find that the shadows were moving closer every second. Tinkerbell sat on Sora's head watching him wit an exhausting look on her face. Sora looked up and forgot he had summoned her and resummoned her to take a rest. The faintly lit area then turned into complete darkness and the place suddenly became cold and damp. They continued to run faster hearing things be knocked over an the sound of trash being stepped on in the darkness, closer than ever wondering "What's coming after us?! And what do they want?!" At that moment Kairi tripped and fell with a small scream. Sora stopped and helped her up but she didn't walk. "What's wrong?" he asked quickly. Kairi had a pained look on her face. "Its nothing...." She responded she tried to walk on it but fell again. Sora stopped her fall and put her on his shoulders. "Put your arms around my neck and hold on.... This is gonna be a bumpy ride." He continued running as fast as he could hearing the footsteps now behind him coming closer at an increasing rate. Kairi looked behind him to look for any clues of what were chasing them, but darkness was all she could see. Sora stumbled over a rock and fell on his stomach. "Sora are you Ok? Sora?!" Kairi yelled tapping him on his back. He clenched his teeth and lifted Kairi back into his shoulders and continue to run farther north, noticing the footsteps were so close he thought he could here the breathing of the unknown specimen. Sora was getting tired and carrying Kairi wasn't helping at all, but the continuous footsteps heard behind him gave him the strength to keep going on. He felt Kairi shiver and hold on tighter to him as the noise increased. "Don't worry Kairi I won't let anyone hurt you..." he whispered. She nodded her head. At that moment Sora heard a voice. "They have you surrounded!!" "Huh?" Out of nowhere the unknown monster jumped out of the darkness an attacked them. Sora thought it was over because he had his key blade put up, but then a blaze of fire zoomed straight passed them. It cut through the monster leaving burning ashes to desinigrate. Then Sora noticed it was a person attacking the monster. It was a boy with 2 spikes grown out of his arm. He stopped and turned around. "Follow me..." he began to run off. "Sora followed him around corners and turns and then the boy disappeared. He looked around confused. "Did you see where he went?" he asked Kairi. She shook her head. "No... he just vanished." He walked a couple of steps then fell down a gigantic hole. "aHaHaHaH!"  
  
Sora woke up in a dimly lit room on a well-used homemade bed. He sat up quickly. "Kairi!?" He called out. "So that's her name..." a voice called out from behind him. Sora turned around. "Who are you?" he asked. The figure stepped into the light. "Really... you forgot the person who saved your life already?" he asked. Sora scratched his head. "Just call me Zack." The boy had silver hair with black streams, sort of mixed between skin tones, not that much shorter than Sora either. "Well I'm...." "Sora.... Zack interrupted. She told me about you before she went to sleep. She seemed very worried." Sora looked down and saw Kairi sleeping with a bandage around her leg. "Is she OK?" he asked worried. "Yeah I think so, except she has a broken ankle. Zack answered She won't be able to walk for a little while....." Sora looked up. Exactly why are you helping us?? Sora asked cautiously. Zack looked up. "Well I'm a orphan, And I've been living on my own since I was 5. So basically I know how it feels not to be helped. I do not want any people to feel what I have felt most of my life. So I help people. You catching on yet?" "Yea I think so" Sora responded. Zack through Sora a power bar. "Here you must be hungry, I could hear your stomach growling from miles away!" They laughed. "Hey I'll be right back I have to go get something OK?" Zack said. Sora looked up quickly. "What do you mean you can't go out there with those things chasing you." "Don't worry I've been fighting Quensils all my life." He replied calmly. "What are Quensils?" Sora asked. Zack looked at him curiously. "You're joking right?" He said with some humor in his voice. "No I'm serious... Zack looked at him with a dumbfound look. "You have never heard of a Quensil!?" where have you been a different world or something?" He started laughing. Sora thought. "Maybe I am in a different World....." he shook at the thought. "Well if you really wanna know, Quensils are those monsters that were chasing you here, Nasty little beast too. They come in packs like dogs and leave bones like piranhas. "What are they?" Sora asked. Zack paused. "Nobody really knows... I know one thing though when they came here to Gemini City they sure did take over." He sighed and looked around. "Back around 5 years ago this use to be a beautiful city full of happy faces and tourist. Now its nothing more than a pile of ruins left 2 erode away with time." "Why did you stay here?" Sora asked "Well to tell you the truth I really didn't have a choice. You see when I was an infant my mother left me at a foster home because she couldn't take care of me. So I was raised there till I turned 5 and then I was adopted. I was so happy then." Zack's fist clenched together as he felt anger build up inside him. "But the family that adopted me used me like a dog, to do their bidding an act as if I were a slave to them. I went through repeated abuse at their hands and wasn't able to do nothing about it!" He punched the wall fiercely and let out a howl of anger. Sora stood up and looked at him with concern. "I'm sorry Zack... I didn't mean to bring up bad memories..." Sora apoligized." Zack looked at him and calmed down. "About around my 9th birthday that's when the Quensil's came. They raided my house and killed my foster family in my own eyes while I hid in the closet. They would have got me too but my foster father and mother kept them away from me." He sighed. "I guess they weren't ruthless after all." Sora looked down at Kairi as she moved and stirred in her sleep. Zack continued. "Then one day I saw this door... it was in the middle of the living room." Sora's eyes grew big. I opened it and out of nowhere I obtained these blade bangles." He put his arms up and showed 2 silver bangles, Then the bangles projected a blue colored looking energy blade. "these weapons are different from the normal guns and swords though. They are the only things that could kill the Quensil's. So I took it upon myself protect the city and destroy any evil that I should cross with. And that's my story..." All was quiet for a moment. Sora began to speak but realized he had nothing to say. Zack spoke again. "I'll be gone for a couple of hours so get some rest if you need to." Sora nodded his head. Zack smiled. "Go ahead make your self at home my house is your house." He turned around and headed out the secret corridor. Sora sat down beside Kairi and started to doze off. Right when he was bout to fall asleep she woke up and called his name. "Whoa... its about time sleepy head..." Sora said playfully. Kairi sat up smiled. She then grabbed her ankle in pain. "Man those creatures sure did do a toll on me." She said. Sora sat down beside her. "Hey it could of been worse, I mean if Zack wasn't there who knows what would of happened." He said. "Yea maybe... she replied. Where Is he anyway?" "He left a while ago.. Sora said. He's an OK guy too..." Kairi shivered and scooted closer to Sora. She then put her head on his shoulder. "Sora....where are we? And how did we get here?" she asked. He shrugged. "I don't know I'm as stumped as you. Best thing to do is to get out this crazy city and explore this New World. What do you say?" Kairi looked up at him. "Sure as long as you stay with me.." She smiled. He smiled back. All was quiet for a couple of minutes. Then Sora noticed Kairi had fell asleep on his shoulder. He layed her head down gently on a pillow and found a spot were he could sleep.  
  
Mean while  
  
"Dammit you guys just don't give up do you?!" Zack yelled at the group of Quensil's as they lunged at him for another attack. He jumped over two dodged another and slashed at the last one decapitating him. The Quensil's lined back up for another attack. He turned around and smiled. "Attack again if you want to..." they then launched at him at full speed. "Imbeciles........" Zack then concentrated all off his energy to his Blade bangles then unleashed his Razzle Dazzle spin attack. He began spinning at incredible speed and lunged his Blade Bangles at the attacking Quensil's. One by one they were sliced and shredded into nothing. "Heh... when will they learn." He laughed and shook his head, then ran off to the old police station. As he got there he noticed right away that more Quensil's were lurking in the shadows. "Force!" He yelled as he used his favorite magic spell and knocked the old creaking doors of the hinges. He ran inside and scanned the area. "Damn... where did they put the secret map?" that's when he heard her cold evil voice. "Oh do you mean this map?" A mysterious voice called from behind him. He turned around quickly. "Hey just who the hell are you?!" he yelled "And give me that map while your at it!" It was Kalstella. She laughed as she held the map out in front of Zack. "Is this what your looking for? I'm afraid I have uses for my child so you cannot have it.. unless you want to try to take it by brute force." She smiled and began to laugh. Zack put a smirk on his face. "Woman you don't know what you have gotten your self into." He then lunged at her for an attack, But she moved out the way with ease and began to pulverize him with her metal fighting stick. He got back up with a busted lip and bruises all over his face and ribs and prepared for a different approach. He used his special speed attack and ran between time at her, But she seemed to know exactly where he was gonna strike every time he attempted to hit her. She then used thunderaga and knocked him back into a old dusty wall. "Who the hell is this lady!?" Zack thought curiously. "She has incredible power... she can't be a human." Kalstella laughed at him and exstended her blades out the side of her fighting stick. "Time to clean up..." She said evilly. "Uh oh... I can't beat her alone..." Zack thought. "Next time we meet you won't be so lucky woman!" Zack looked for another escape route for Kalstella was blocking the front door he saw an old window and dived through it in just the nick of time. Kalstella swung her bladed staff and cut deeply into Zack's leg. As he dived through the window he let out a cry of pain and grabbed his leg. Once out the window and on the ground he knew he needed to start running. If this crazy woman that was chasing after him didn't kill him the Quensil's would. He took his bandanna out his pocket and tied it around his leg wound to stop the bleeding. He winced in pain as he stood up and started limping back to the safety of his so called home. Kalstella walked out the old building with a serious look on her face. "Heartless! Rise and attack!" She yelled out and hundreds of heartless started to appear from everywhere. "Heartless!?" Zack thought. "Oh man I'm in trouble!" He attempted to run faster but tripped and fell. He saw the Heartless gather around him, and could hear footsteps of the Quensil's galloping over to rip him apart. He sighed and thought, "This is the end....." He began to close his eyes and wait for the final blow, but instead a key blade hurled into the closest Heartless and destroyed it immediately. "Huh a keyblade?" He said. Zack turned and saw Sora running towards him dodging heartless and using magic on following Quensil's. Sora picked up his key blade and began to destroy approaching heartless left and right and use magic on the left behind monsters. Sora looked down at Zack and smiled. "I thought you said you been doing stuff like this your whole life?" he said sarcastically. "Sora you basterd I'm gonna kick your ass if we live through this." Zack said chuckling Sora helped him up. "Yeah that's the key word..... IF we live through this.'  
  
aww another chapter down. And must I say I think that was the best one so far. Long and exciting. Just the way I like them. But its not about what I like it about what u like cause u are the people who read it. And there's only one way to tell me. Review review review. Well ill have the next chapter up soon so bare with me and look for updates sometime soon. 


	6. Legacy of Hearts Chapter 6

Hello Fellow readers this is Bob with another exciting chapter of Kingdom Hearts legacy of hearts! The last chapter was exciting and long. Well at least I think so. I will try to make this chapter long also and more exciting. More of your questions will be answered this chapter. Hope you enjoy! Oh yea I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter 6 - Another Adventure

"Ok this doesn't look good...." Zack said slowly as he and Sora watch piles of darkness coming at them. Sora used a megailixer on both of them and Zack felt his wounds start to heal. He stood up and went into his attacking position. Sora noticed a trail leading into a alley out of the area. "Ok on my call were gonna dash for that alley over there Ok?" Sora whispered. Zack nodded his head and started to move towards the alley. "Now!" he yelled, and they both dashed at the alley opening. Once they were both inside Sora began slashing at the walls to cut the heartless off. Once the walls were caved in he began to catch his breath.

Zack scanned the area to see if any more threats were upon them. The place seemed safe for now. "OK were in some serious shit... He said slowly. Sora stood up and began walking to the other side of the alley. "Yea but I can't die out here...I have to protect Kairi." He said. Zack was surprised. Even though his life was at risk he still worried about the girl. "Ok Zack you know this place better than anyone so lead the way and I'll give you some cover fire." Sora said. "Yea I got you, leave it all to me." He smirked and ran out the alley quickly.

Sora went out right behind him pacing his steps listening for the galloping trots of any Quensil's. Zack Turned right and continued to run down the dark street knocking over small objects in the way kicking up old deserted trash with his feet. Sora was almost blind as a bat, unlike Zack his eyes were not use 2 the darkness of the city. "Hey up ahead we got some unexpected company!" Zack yelled back at him. Sora withdrew his Keyblade and prepared for battle. He noticed clutters of heartless coming towards him. "Zack don't stop running there is too many to fight them all!" Sora warned him. He let out a shocked laugh. "You thought I was gonna stop!?" he replied. At that moment 2 heartless lunged at both of them, only to be decapitated symmetrically. Zack then jumped on a heartless's back and used him as a lift to get on the roof of a building. Sora who had obtained the super jump technique a long time ago jumped and did the same. "Ok we should be safe from Quensil's up here..." Zack Said relived. "Ok let's keep moving those heartless can get practically anywhere." Sora replied Zack nodded his head and continued to run up the rooftops of the dusty deserted houses

. They jumped left and landed back on the streets softly not to make their selves noticed. Once back on the ground Zack continued to run making quick turns as Sora followed behind. As He was running he noticed something sneaking up behind him. It was coming at him extremely fast and definitely couldn't be a Quensil or a heartless.

Sora stopped turned around and withdrew his Keyblade. Zack turned around quickly. "Hey what's the hold up why did you stop running?!" He asked. "We got some bad company." Sora replied, seriously. Zack also had noticed the mysterious object approaching them now. "Oh man! It's that girl!" He yelled surprisingly. Sora turned. "What girl?" He asked confused. "I don't know who she is but she can control the Heartless and has incredible power." Zack replied with a shaken tone in his voice. Sora knew only one girl with that kind of appearance. At that moment a flare of red light sparked into the air, and Kalstella's yellow eyes shined in the light as she stepped out of the darkness. "Looks like I've caught up with you two finally." She smiled "Well shall we finished what we started." She withdrew her metal stick. Both Sora and Zack prepared to attack.

"I won't let you get away and try to finish what your father started!" Sora yelled at her angrily. Kalstella tilted her head as if confused. "Finish my fathers work?" She let out a little chuckle. "You must be confused Sora I plan on doing something that will be of much more value then supreme darkness." She started 2 walk up to them. "For you see when I have obtained this power for which I desire I will have the ability to warp all of these worlds together to produce one world..."she paused and smirked. "A symbolic Pangea of darkness, led by me, a world that doesn't move unless I tell it to, a world that doesn't sleep unless I want it to sleep, A total solar system revolving around me as its sun." She paused. "It's sun of darkness......" She then began to let a out a evil chuckle as she knocked the settling dust out of her silver smooth hair.

Sora was infuriated with rage and anger as she continued to laugh louder. He balled his hand into a fist and began to concentrate his power to his Key Blade. As he did that Zack stared at him concerned as he saw Sora's key blade began to sparkle. "Whoa what technique is that ?!" He asked surprisingly. Kalstella's laughter stopped and she turned a look of seriousness into her face as she noticed Sora Preparing for the attack. She was shocked. "What?! Can he actually know a technique of such skill at that age?!" She thought. "Father could not even control it as well as he is. This is simply absurd." She then hid her look of astonishment with an expression of disgust.

Sora then lifted his keyblade into the air while it got brighter with more energy. "Now let me show you a little trick I've been working on..." He smirked. "AnTi-DaRkNeSs!!!" He yelled. He then unleashed a white surge of piercing energy as if it was a thunderbolt made of pure light. Kalstella quickly took the same stance. "I thought I was the only one in this world who knew the Key Drive Technique...." Darkness then started to pour into her battle rod infusing her body with darkness as she levitated in the air concentrating all of her power into her weapon. Once she achieved maximum power she then shot a black thunderbolt of darkness similar to Sora's except totally opposite traits. The blast collided with each other causing a gigantic explosion of unsettled energy surrounding the whole area.

The grounds of the street started to split apart and deteriorate. "Now I will show you why darkness is supreme to any power!" Kalstella exclaimed. She then increased her Key Drive attack causing the table's to turn for her benefit. Zack watched in astonishment as they continued to level their attacks. He could only say one thing. "What the hell?!" Who were these people? Where did they come from? How do they posses such extreme power? He wanted to know. "Ugh.... What's up with this woman? She doesn't know when to give up!" Sora yelled agitated. Kalstella grinned with anger as she pumped more energy into her blast increasing the pressure of the two incredible forces. Sora saw that she was getting the edge over him. "Ill be damned if I lose to someone as crazy as you!" He yelled. At that moment he slung his blast at the top of a old building right above Kalstella and destroyed the roof making the wall's come down toppling over her. Then he maneuvered his way partly out the way of Kalstella's Key energy attack and got blasted on his right shoulder causing him to revolve repeatedly in mid air as if he was the earth him self. Right before he hit the ground Zack came to his aid and put his arm around his shoulder.

"Zack my whole shoulder is useless we both won't make it if you try to help me." Sora explained quickly. "Shut up boy, Zack replied. You still got a job to do. You still have to take care of your friend. I'm not always gonna be here to save both of yawl's asses." Sora chuckled and knotted his head. "Besides... I got a little something for these chumps anyway." Zack continued. He then used his special ability and ran in-between time passing the wondering heartless and Quensil's quickly dashing around corners and jumping over fallen trash dumpsters. Then he got to a big hole and jumped straight at a wall. "Whoa are you crazy!!?" Sora yelled confused. Zack then put his hand out and the wall provided 2 slits in it the size of some kind of blade. He then inserted both of his blade bangles into the slits creating an opening in the wall. As he walked through the wall began to close back up.

Once inside Zack laid Sora down on a resting mat and looked up at the confused look on Kairi face exhausted. "Howdy." He said. She lifted an eyebrow in curiosity. "Come on don't give me the crazy look!" he pleaded dreadfully. She looked from him to the injured body of Sora resting on the floor mat. She came over to his side to aid his wound quickly. "What happened to you two?" She asked stumped. "Kalstella.... Enough said." Sora replied through clenched teeth. Kairi used a mega-potion on both of them to heal their minor wounds. "She's in this world to!?" She asked enraged. "Afraid so.. and as deadly as ever." Sora Replied. They both sighed. "I'm guessing Kalstella is that witch lady chasing us right?" Zack asked. They nodded their heads. He sat down and began to think, Then he began to smile. "Oh yea! I am the pick pocket king! He exclaimed. Look what I got from Kalstella." He took an old piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it. It was the map Kalstella was talking about, The map that showed the path to ruling all of the worlds and combining them. "Whoa.... Nice job Zack." Sora said as he looked at the map. It showed 5 places witch they had to go. Zanarkand, Luca, Midgar, The Promised Land, and Hollow Bastion. They all were stumped.

"Do you know were these places are besides Hollow Bastion Kairi asked them?" They both shrugged. "Wait! Sora remembered. "Tidus was from Zanarkand." He exclaimed. "And a friend I met in the tournament named Cloud Strife said he had came all the way from a place called Migar to enter the tournament." "So to figure out how to get to these places we need to find those two right?" Zack said. Sora shook his head. "Well then I guess we can leave this gloomy place tomorrow!" Kairi exclaimed relived. They all agreed. Zack Closed his and started to drift off to sleep. "But tonight it's sleeping time." He yawned. Sora lay down and also did the same. "Well put Zack... well put." Sora responded.

Minute's later Zack's loud snores could be heard across the lightly lit room as Kairi sat down beside Sora playing with the paupo fruit he had gave her. Both were quiet for they both were in deep thought. As Sora looked at her he couldn't help admire her as she stared at the paupo fruit. He noticed that once again her eyes were not as they use to be. They were not cheery or bright and happy, they seemed dead or full of sadness. "Kairi are you ok?" he asked concerned. She turned startled and looked at him. "Oh yes I'm fine... what's wrong?" She replied. "You just seem sad like something's missing from you." Sora responded. She sighed. "I don't know, maybe just being here and away from home again isn't too exciting anymore." She continued. "And we still haven't found or seen a trace of King Mickey or Riku." Sora thought about these things. "yeah I guess your right..." He said finally. "The thought of losing something close to me like that again is something not too easy to think about. Do you know how much I worry when u go out to fight and protect others!?" She exclaimed. Sora was shocked. He didn't know that Kairi cared that much and worried that much about him. She continued. "So if you have to go out an fight... I'm going to be right there beside you." Sora's mouth went dry. He couldn't say otherwise, It was like an order. A tear ran down her cheek and she began to sob. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. "Don't worry about me I'm not going to do something that will bring pain on you." He tried to cheer her up. "Come on I owe you one anyway.. It's not like you haven't saved my ass before." She chuckled and wiped the tears out of her eyes.

ZZzzzzZZZZzzzZ Zack's incredibly loud snore's reamed across the room and they both giggled as he twisted and turned on the bed mat. "Two... dozen's ......of ............crispy cream......... donut's." He said slowly in his sleep. They both bust out laughing and watched him make a fool out of his self as he slept. Slowly they both began to dose off. Kairi's head fell on his shoulder as she fell asleep and he smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Then finally his eyes closed and he blacked out for the night.

"Yaaawwnnn!" Zack said as he woke up refreshed and replenished with energy and enthusiasm. He saw the two loves birds sleeping peacefully next to each other and tried not to wake them. He then took out his stash of Nutrient Grain bars he had jacked out of the shopping market after it became deserted. He ate one as he lit back up the dimly fired candles. "Oh man looks like today is the day." He sighed happily. He began to pack his essential items and plan the route of escape to the next city. This was gonna be exciting for him. He had not left town for years and wondered how it looked. He sat down and checked the old map he had jacked from Kalstella. "That Kalstella girl would be a totally babe if she wasn't trying to cut my head off." He thought to himself. He noticed on the map that they were divided by worlds. Zanarkand and Luca were in some world called Spira. And Midgar and The Promised Land was on a planet with no name just the planet. Zack remembered a couple of years ago that planet was in pearl because a huge asteroid was going to destroy it. Then something happened and the meteor disappeared. "They said it had something to do with a group of people and some greenish white light called Holy or something..." Zack thought.

He then looked down to Hollow Bastion, practically the home base for darkness. "Whoa we have to go there... I heard that was a pretty dangerous area." He said out loud. "It's not that bad once you get as strong as me." A voice called from behind him. He turned around and saw Kairi stretching Sora grinning at him, He waved. "About time you two woke up, what were you doing cuddling each other all night?" Zack said folding the map back up and placing it on the old table. "Maybe..." Kairi smiled back at him brightly. Sora stood up and yawned. "Well I guess we should be getting ready to leave." They all agreed and began to prepare to leave.

After everything was set they all left the old run down but decent shelter. "Is your ankle all right?" Sora asked Kairi as they started to walk the dark streets of Gemini City. "I got a feeling were gonna be running a little bit." He finished. They walked in a line Sora in the lead Kairi in the middle and Zack trailing behind. "Yeah don't worry about me I'll be fine." She answered reassuring him. Zack noticed something moving on the edge of his eyes. He could tell that they were well on their way. "Ok guys pick up the pace hear come some heartless, And best believe that that crazy woman is probably leading them." He said. They nodded their head and started to jog pacing their steps making sure they wouldn't tire their selves out. Then Sora stopped and thought. "What am I doing?" He summoned Dumbo the elephant and Simba the lion. Sora and Kairi Both got on dumbo's back while zack got on Simba's. Next they raced down the dark streets moving quickly passing most of the threats and destroying the heartless and Quensil's that stood in their way.

Once out into the Entrance area The Gates of the city began to close. They stopped as the gates slammed in their face. "Hey what's the big idea?" Zack said out loud. A loud noise was heard coming from out the downtown area. It was a loud crashing sound, more like gigantic footsteps coming closer with each step. "Uh oh this doesn't sound good." Kairi said quietly. Sora listened to the steps and heard a loud roar that he thought he would never hear again. It was The King Of Darkness, A huge Heartless with tremendous power. Sora had fought him long ago back when he first obtained his keyblade. He smiled. "This brings back old day's." he thought. Even though his 2 companions Goofy and Donald were not here beside him, He had his other friends and he knew together they could defeat this monster again without fail. He with drew his keyblade. "Ok you guys ready to take this thing out?!" Sora yelled. Their face expressions showed they were ready to kick ass just as he was. The monster then started to charge at them coming at full speed. They prepared their selves and withdrew their weapons. Then when the time was right they all struck for the attack.

Yea I kno what yer thinkin "Man what is this boy doin? Mixing final fantasy 7 and 10 in a Kingdom hearts isnt new... but visiting their hometowns?" Hmm this could get interesting. But anyway if you have any dislikes or likes about this chapter speak your mind. And you know how to do that. Take a review. It only takes a second and will help me make this story better for the readers. But anyway I'll be hitting the next chapter up soon so take a look for it some time soon

Well until then.... See ya later


	7. Chapter 7

Hello fellow readers this Bob. You know what I'm here for! To entertain you in another exciting episode of Kingdom Hearts Legacy of Hearts! Last chapter was very intense and complicated if I say so my self… but a lot of secrets were revealed. But you know there is always something else about to happen just when things settle down. Any way enough talking and let's get on with the next chapter! And a reminder I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter 7 – Chain of Events

SLASH! The gigantic Heartless king fell to his knees as Sora took the last attack making sure it was defeated. The doors to the city begin to open. They looked at each other and jumped out of the old dusty city together. The next thing they noticed was that they were flying through dimensions with out a gummy ship. "AHHHHH!" they all screamed as they fell at extremely fast speed.

THUD! Sora hit the ground hard and his whole world started to spin quickly around him. He was sore all over his body and surrounded by different colored rays of light. He attempted to stand up but knelt back down and held his stomach in pain. "I must've fell a long way.." He looked around for Kairi and Zack, Nothing. "Not again…" he thought. This time he used all his energy to stand up and keep his balance. His head was throbbing and he could feel blood dripping slowly down his forehead. He with drew his Keyblade unaware of what threats were near and what they were planning to attempt. "No need for that here…. For the door is already locked." Sora spun around quickly. "Who said that?" he exclaimed. Areies then appeared before him. "Welcome to The Enchantment Portal Sora… never thought I'd see you here." Sora backed up a step. "Arieth? What are you doing here?" He asked. "I once use to travel here with my mother long ago. She smiled. You see I am an ancient…. other wise known as the Cetra. My people have been wiped out by the human race from witch world I came from. This is were we originally formed." She put her hands up and looked around. "This is my birth town. It is called the Promised Land, other wise known as the Enchantment Portal. Sora put his Keyblade up and let down his guard. "Oh I see.. He thought deeply. So when I was falling through dimensions I somehow fell into your world…" He sighed and scratched his head. "But I lost Zack and Kairi in the process…" Arieth looked at him with concern. "People were with you?" she asked curiously. Sora shook his head and began to scan the area. "Yeah…. you didn't happen to see them fall anywhere near by did you?" he responded back. She shrugged her shoulders. "I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary." She examined Sora's status and began to giggle. "You seem to be a little beat up… sure you don't wanna take a rest first? Sora then began to notice that he was exhausted when he thought about the situation. "Yeah I think I'll take your advice on that one..." He Yawned and followed her up stair way into a area blinded by light. Once he stepped through he noticed he was in front of a small brick house. The house had a red roof and was surrounded by flowers blooming vigorously. A old woman opened the door smiling as Sora and Areis approached the house. "Hello mom!" Areis said happily. She greeted her mother with a kiss and a hug and introduced Sora. "This is one of my friends his name is Sora.. He's the one that is helping protect the worlds just as Cloud, me, and the others did before." Sora thought about this. "Helped save the world? Was her world in jeopardy just as his was?" Sora waved and smiled. Her mother studied Sora's eyes closely. "You are troubled? Are you not boy?" Mother asked Suspiciously. Sora was caught off guard by this surprising question.

"Uhhh… well I've gotten separated from my friends and I was going to start looking for them…"Sora began."But I told him to rest here for a bit." Areis interrupted. Smiling brightly, Overruling the whole conversation. Mother stepped aside and let them both inside and Areis showed Sora upstairs to the vacant room. ?Once he had unpacked he decided he want to take a nap. "If you need anything just whistle." Areis reminded him. Sora smiled and she closed the door behind him. Sora laid his head on the pillow and his whole body sunk in the fluffy comfortable bed.

"Hm…. Didin't notice I was actually this tired. He began to turn drowsy and his eyes closed slowly." He continued to think to himself. "I hope Kairi and Zack are together… Kalstella is probably searching for all of us." A flashback appeared in his mind. How could Kalstella be Ansems daughter? Yeah… they show a family resistance… I'll give them that. He then realized that he was standing up looking out the window. "Ah!... How did I… ?" He shook his head and looked out the window. The moon was full shining so bright that Sora could see everything slightly easily. He began to think. "What am I doing resting here? Zack and Kairi could be in serious trouble…" He got up and packed his things. Once he had finished getting dressed he step out the door quietly. He noticed Areis sleeping soundly in her room and tipped toed down stairs slowly for the floor was squeaky. Once he was far away not to be heard he began to walk quickly to the door. He was stopped by Aries's mother. "And just where are you off to?" she asked curiously. "I was going to.." Sora began but she cut him off. "Just going to go and leave her like that Cloud boy did too huh?" Sora thought hard about this and linked the situation together. Aries and Cloud came from the same world. I don't anyone who's name is Cloud. And they both were to members who help save that big incident dealing with the meteor. "Those two use to know each other?" Sora asked mysteriously. Mother shook her head and laughed softly. But of course my boy.. "those two were something else, Him her, and his group of friends… god knows how many there was. She sighed." Then Areis died. Sora's eyes grew wide. "She died! I just finished talking to her!" Mother put her hands on her hips and looked up stairs. "It's a long complicated story son…", but Sora was curious. Well I have the time to listen he said.

Meanwhile

Zack woke up surprisingly by a bob in the head. He got up quickly then fell back down. His forehead was killing him. He covered his eyes as the blaring sun showed down on him. "Zack my boy, what have you gotten yourself into?" He looked around and scanned the area. He was on a beach. He looked down beside him and found the object that had hit him. He picked it up and stared at it dismayed. "What the hell is this?" It was a blue and white ball shape rugged, and disoriented but mostly the shape of a sphere. "Hey give me back my blitzball ya!" A kid called from behind him. Zack turned around "a blitz…what?" The kid looked at him and shook his head. "Wow I must of hit you pretty hard if you can't remember the best sport in the Spira." The kid responded. Zack looked up confusingly. "Hold on for a second…" He had to think and connect his thoughts. "I'm on the beach, I'm separated from Kairi and Sora, I have no idea where I am, and im talking to some chump who keeps talking about some sport called "Blitzball"." He looked up and examined the boy. He had orange hair, dark black eyes, looked around 5 and a half feet, couldn't be no older than 12 years old. "What's your name kid?" Zack asked enthusiastically. The boy scratched his head. "My name is none of your concern just call me Lou." Zack sighed. "Fine have it your way "Lou"." He responded.

He stood up and stretched his legs and his arms. "Ok so exactly where are we?" he asked. Lou's eyes practically came out of his head. "What's wrong with you man are you foreign to this land or something? This is no other than great city of Besaid." Zack blinked his eyes thoughtlessly. "Uh… ok.. am I suppose to be surprised or something?" Lou smacked his forehead. "Nevermind…. Dad always told me never to talk to people you find in the water." He said sarcastically. Zack's stomach growled loudly. He laughed to himself and rubbed his tummy. "Hey Lou my boy do you know where I can find some grub?" Zack asked excitingly. He smiled happily once Lou nodded his head and began to head down a trail with his blitzball held in his hands. "Now all I need to do is find Kairi and Sora and I'm set." He quickly began to run down the hill and follow Lou down the trail.

During that time

"Wake up Kairi….Kairi……..dammit Kairi Wake up!" Kairi shivered and quivered as she was splashed by a bucket of water. she quickly sat up straight and rubbed her eyes. "Ugh… what is it?" She waited for her eyes to come into focus. The scenery was dark and dim. Once her eyes were in tune she noticed someone standing up in front of her. She looked up slowly and strained her eyes to see who it was. "Heh heh heh… long time no see huh Kairi." She was amazed to see that the mysterious person happened to be Riku. "Riku! It's you!" she yelled enthusiastically. She got up and hugged him tightly. Riku's eyes began to water as he gasped for breath. "I see you still have that ferocious bear hugged pact down." He said wispily. "Whoops sorry about that." Kairi giggled. She then let him go and wiped the hair out the front of her eyes. "Where are we?" She asked curiously. She looked around and scratched her head. Riku's eyes then grew serious. "Were not in a safe place… we should keep moving." He said quickly. Kairi looked at him concerned. "What has you jumpy all of a sudden?" she asked. Riku shrugged his shoulders. "It's more of what I have foreseen that scares me." He said slowly. Kairi stared at him. "You had the dream too?" She asked curiously. Riku turned around. "What dream?" he responded. Kairi shook the thought out of her head quickly "Oh nevermind it's nothing." She said.

"Anyway our objective is to get out of this hellhole as soon as possible." Riku began. Kairi cut him off with her giggling. "Did I say something funny?" he asked. "When did you start talking like you're a sergeant or something." She said goofily. Riku shook his head. "No that's just how long you have been away from me." He said happily. He grabbed her in a headlock and played around with her hair. "Where's your bigheaded friend anyway?" he asked, Refraining to Sora. Kairi then remembered that she had gotten separated from him and Zack. She sighed deeply. "I don't know what happened to them, we got separated after we switched through worlds." She responded. Riku raised his eye brow. "Them? Who else is with you two?" he asked mysteriously. "He's a friend we met along the way. She replied. His name is…." Kairi was cut off. At that moment a loud rumble was heard far off in the distance. Then the sound began to increase and the dimness of the mysterious area grew darker. "Looks like those bastards haven't had enough." Riku said tiredly. He withdrew his Keyblade. "You up for some combat action?" he smiled. Kairi closed her eyes and shook her head then withdrew her keyblade also. "Like I got a choice …" she replied.

Once Mother had told Sora the story about Aries, which was the plot of Final Fantasy 7. She asked him what he was trying to accomplish. Sora scratched his head. "Well I'm in a sort of sticky situation." He sighed and began to pace around the room with his hand on the back of his head. He continued. "To make a long story short I have to save this world plus all the other worlds out there from being combined into this one world that is ran and filled by darkness." Mother looked at him exotically. "Well that sounds pretty serious." She responded. He shrugged. "After I found this keyblade every day has been pretty hectic…he said sarcastically. "I've gotten use to the fact and accepted my fate that there's never going to be a day when I rest easy." He finished.

At that moment Areis had started to come down stairs. "You are up already dear? You just went to sleep a little while ago." Mother said with concern in her voice. Areis yawned. "Yeah I feel great.. besides I still have to help Sora find his friends." Areis you know you can't leave the Promised Land what help will you do? His friends are most likely elsewhere." Mother replied. "Yeah well I'll show him to the exit. The Promised Land is vast and wide someone who doesn't know it well can get lost for hours easily." Aries said grabbing her rod stick." Mother sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Once you make up your mind to do something I never have a chance changing your mind do I?" she said meekly. Areis laughed and waved her long braided hair. "You always say get out of the house It's good for your health." She responded teasingly. She turned to Sora. "Are you all set to go?" Sora stood up and shook his head. "Yeah let's get going." He replied quickly.

Once they left Aries's house they began crossing a light stream full of multi colored fish of all different varieties. Sora looked up into the dim sky and yawned loudly. "I guess I was a little more tired than I thought.." He said sleepily. The sky resembled different shades of colors… sort of like the arctic lights. He looked at areis and thought. "She must love it here… it's so peaceful… No heartless no monsters… nothing but peace and serenity." She turned to him and smiled. "What is it…. something on my face?" she asked playfully. He choked up on his words looking for a excuse. "Oh no I was just day dreaming... sorry for staring." He coughed and rubbed his forehead. He was starting to feel a little weak.. He wondered if he was becoming ill.

"Does being here have a effect on people who aren't you…. Know… dead?"

Sora asked. She let out a little chuckle. "You don't have to worry about some weird side effect just from being here." She reassured him.

Once getting near the cross section between The Promised Land and The new world Sora was about to enter when he noticed Aries was fading away. "Hey Areis look at your arm your disappearing!" He pointed. Her figure was disoriented and very shadowy. "Don't worry that's just the effect of me being too close to the real world." She replied. "I'm afraid this will be as far as I am able to go with you." She ended slowly. Sora waved and smiled. "Thanks for helping me Areis I hope to see you again." He responded. He ran through the barrier and automatically felt the peacefulness and innocence of the promise land fade away as he entered this unknown world. Once through the portal he noticed it was extremely cold. He looked around and figured out why. He was on top of a huge mountain. "Great…. just great." He said flatly. He took a couple of steps and lost his balance. "Whoa!" He stabilized himself just in time. He had gotten lucky in front of him was a Gigantic crater. No less of 300 feet deep and 200 feet wide. Sora's heart was pumping out his stomach. He wiped some sweat off his face. "How am I sweating in this kind of weather?" He thought. He had no time to worry about that he needed to find Kairi and Zack. He knew Zack could take care of himself. He wondered if Kiari was alright….."

At that time

BAM! A heartless rotated into the darkness as Kairi slashed him back with her Lady Luck keyblade. "Man, where did all these heartless appear from!" Riku said in disgust as he slashed through multiple black figures with yellow eyes. "They must have got reinforcements… there wasn't half as much of these guys as there was last time!" He said angrily. Two winged heartless slashed him at the same time crossing each other leaving a huge X on his stomach. Riku yelled in pain as he flew back into darkness. "Riku Are you ok!" Kairi yelled out worriedly as she tried to make it over to him and give him some medical aid. He jumped back up off his back and landed on his feet. "I've had about enough of this…" he achieved to whisper out clenched teeth. As more heartless attempted to strike at him he balled up and red auroras begin to shine around him. Next he unleashed his energy and performed a move Kairi had never seen before. "**_BLAZING TEMPEST!"_** He yelled out ecstatically. At that point red wings sprouted out his back and his keyblade turned into flames. Next he started to revolve and rotate continuously sucking in the heartless. He spun faster and more vividly creating a blur of red and black. He was a human fire cyclone. Kairi stared at him with wide eyes amazed at the sight. He began moving around sucking up more darkness with each rotation sending out red flashes as the heartless flew out the tornado in flames. Kairi couldn't see how that was possible. She didn't even think Sora could pull something like that off. Next the cyclone ceased and Riku fell on his back quickly.

Kairi ran over to him hastily. "Riku are you alright?" she exclaimed. His face seemed ditzy for a second, but then his peculiar cocky smug came back on his face. "Yeah I'm alright just got a little dizzy that's all. He replied as he stood up. But now is not the time…" he finished seriously. How are going to get out of here! There is no way out!" Kiari said cowardly. Riku smiled and laughed. "Come on Kairi you think im some amateur.. I think I know the perfect way out of this death trap." She turned to him surprised. "But I'm going to need your help… he continued." She nodded her head. "First I need you to stand 2 feet across from me. Next I need you to copy the inscriptions I write in the ground." "She shook her head and moved to her designated position. Riku began to scrape his Keyblade against the dark floor making adhesive looking symbols. Kairi then began to do the same copying the symbols identically opposing 2 feet from him. As they drew the symbols more heartless were arriving to finish them off. "Hurry we must finish before were interrupted!" Riku exclaimed loudly. Once he made the last inscription the symbols began to light up. "All right I'm done!" Kairi confirmed shortly after. Riku smiled. "Great… let's do this." He stabbed his Keyblade into the ground and chanted out "In the depths of danger do are souls evadingly drape, By the power of the Keyblades unleash an escape!" All of a sudden a huge light began to sprout out of the symbols then a door formed in the middle of it. The heartless were inches away getting closer by the second. "Hurry lets get out of here!" Riku yelled to Kairi motioning her through the door. She ran and jumped through and he dived in after her.

Well fellow readers there goes another chapter down. Oh Yeah! I'm feeling good right now! This chapter was mostly a lead up chapter so if you weren't feeling it no worry's chapter eight is sure to have you smiling. But any way if you have any comments or any idea's you know there is only one way to tell me. R E V I E W. You know you want to ;) Lol Well anyway this chapter u found out a lot about areis and cloud, Riku's back in action, and Zack is stuck in Spira with no idea what's going on. Well we will have to wait and see what happens next. Well any way until next time…..


End file.
